I'm not giving up
by kokoroxkiseki
Summary: Seigaku is having practice matches with Rikkaidai and when Fuji notice something he won't let it go. Oh and Fuji and Echizen call each other by their first names because they are best friends and Ryoma is a 3rd year student because he's smart. Sweet Pair
1. Chapter 1 Practice

I'm not giving up

Summary: Seigaku is having practice matches with Rikkaidai and when Fuji notice something he won't let it go. Oh and Fuji and Echizen call each other by their first names because they are best friends and Ryoma is a 3rd year student because he's smart he skipped two grades. Marui/Ryoma.

Ryoma is walking towards the street tennis courts with the other Seigaku regulars. They decided to practice with Rikkaidai since they have no tennis practice at school today.

All of you might be wondering why Ryoma came there even if he usually sleeps late in the morning during weekends. Well, that **was **his plan when Fuji suddenly mentioned about it being with Rikkaidai. Why? It's because he is in love with a certain redhead in Rikkaidai. Who is it? Well it's Marui Bunta. Anyways back to the present.

"Hey brat!" Ryoma twitched at the name calling but annoyance was covered with a blush since it's his crush that called him. He pulled down his cap as he tries to hide his blush but a certain Tensai saw it before he hid it.

"Saa... Echizen what will you do?".

Ryoma ignored Marui and went straight to the vending machine causing Marui to follow him. When he noticed that Marui followed him he blushed a little while cursing under his breath. Fuji also followed but kept a distance so he won't be discovered.

Marui wants to talk to Ryoma a bit longer because the truth is he like no love Ryoma but being in different schools is just too hard for him especially because of many rivals namely Fuji Syusuke. The brat is always ignoring him so he always thought that Ryoma might hate him because when he calls him the latter would only pull his cap down and ignored him so he came up with the conclusion that Echizen hates his guts.

But is that really true?.

"Hey, I called you" Marui said as he approached Ryoma.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't notice" Ryoma replied in a bored and sleepy tone but in reality he's trying really hard to suppress a blush.

"Saa, Ryo-chan play with me for a while" Fuji said in a playful tone as he got out in his hiding place.

"But Syusuke I haven't even bought my Ponta yet and where did you come from anyway?" Echizen askeed with a scowl (pout) .

*twitch* 'Why are they on first name basis' Marui visibly twitched.

Fuji wrapped his arms around Ryoma's waist and leaned his head on his neck as he whispered "Come on Ryo, I'll buy a month's supply of Ponta if you win against me."

Ryoma, who was used to such close contacts with his best friend, agreed.

I mean who would go against free Ponta?

I know Ryoma won't


	2. Chapter 2 Sushi

A/N: This the 2nd chapter of this fic and I don't know if it's to your liking but please read and review. My best friend and I really love Sweet Pair because they are ... well very sweet.

Disclaimer: I don't own PoT

* * *

Game and Match! Won by Echizen! Seven games to six! The referee called out.

"That was a good game" said Fuji while smiling (of course)while reaching out his hand.

Echizen just nodded in approval while taking Fuji's hand in his own for a hand shake while in the background Marui was in his depression corner drawing circles on the ground while Jackal was comforting him even if he didn't know the reason of his depression.

"Ok, minna for the last part of our training find a partner who you would like to play doubles with but it has to be from another team, got it?" Yukimura ordered.

Echoes of "Hai" could be heard from the regulars. Marui was happy he could have a chance to play doubles with his crush "Yosh, Im going to ask him"

While Marui was talking to himself Echizen was far away from him thinking that it was also his chance to be with Marui but hesitating because maybe Marui already had another partner. "Ugh! Its frustrating to think about it I'll just ask him. If he already has one then I'll find another doubles partner."

'Here goes nothing' both thought in unision.

* * *

Ryoma's POV

I approached Marui with a blank face. "Hey will you be my partner?"I asked with the hint of boredom but I was blushing inside. Good thing I know how to control my emotion for the redhead. "Sure" he replied with a wide grin on his face while chewing his ever present bubblegum. I think he loves that thing as much as I love Ponta.

So our opponent is Momo-sempai and Marui's doubles partner. They are really close. I mean they are in the same school, year and club and they are doubles partners of course they will be close.

Marui's POV

I'm relieved he chose me. I see, our opponents are Momoshiro-kun and Jackal. Echizen and that Momoshiro are pretty close. I heard that he picks him up every morning. Maybe they...no no no bad thoughts go away.

"Oi, let's go to the courts already" Echizen said tugging on my sleeve. A tint of pink found its way on my face. I can't help it he just looks so adorable. He approached our opponents.

"Which?"

"Rough"

The racket landed on smooth.

"Service"

"End"

"One Set Match" the referee called out. "Marui-Echizen Pair vs. Kuwahara-Kawamura Pair. Echizen to serve!"

* * *

Echizen's POV

The game ended in fifteen minutes. We won by the score of 6-4. Seriously was that the best I can do. It's a good thing I played doubles with Momo-sempai. I should thank him. "Hey, Momo-sempai thanks". "Eh, for what?" he asked as he scratched the back of his head. "Nothing" I said bluntly. He raised a brow questioning me but I decided to ignore him like always. "Oi! Echizen, Kikumaru-sempai said he's treating us to sushi. Would you like to come along?" That statement is something I can't ignore. "Sure". "Eh you guys are eating out? I want to come too!" Kirihara whined. "Mou, I guess I have to say goodbye to the contents of my wallet" Eiji whined.

" Don't worry, I could treat you guys my father is always bugging me to invite you guys since its been awhile and he said the more the merrier." Kawamura said shyly.

" Really, thanks! We owe you alot" Eiji gratefully said.

"hahaha, It was nothing." Kawamura said shyly.

" Eh so I am the only one from Rikkaidai who will go?" Kirihara asked.

Fuji chuckled he just had a great idea. "So Marui-san I think Kirihara-san would need someone to accompany him because we are all from Seigaku and he's the only one from Rikkaidai maybe he'll feel left out. Don't you think?"

"Eh, why me?" Marui asked confused.

"I think it's a good idea. We should all have a friendly meal." Yukimura said chuckling.

"Well that solved it who ever wants to come say it now." Fuji said.

In the end the only ones who came are Echizen, Momoshiro, Fuji, Tezuka (was forced to come), Kikumaru, Oishi, Kawamura (of course), Inui, Kaido, Yukimura, Sanada (was also forced to come), Marui, Jackal and Kirihara.


	3. Chapter 3 Sleep Over

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update I was trying to create a cute scenario for this chapter. Well I guess I failed. Anyway please tell me if you like it or not.

Disclaimer: I dont own PoT. If I did the genre will be sports and yaoi.

* * *

As they entered the sushi shop Kawamura Senior gladly welcomed them with a smile.

"Sorry to intrude" Oishi said. "Oh no it's no trouble at all. I want to show my gratitude for taking care care of my son." Kawamura senior replied cheerfully

Ryoma's POV

Great. Just great. Here I was trying to avoid him after practice but no Momo-sempai invited me that was fine but the seaweed haired guy stepped in and Syusuke invited Marui along too. Well also other guys but I can't control my emotions now. He's so close to me but he only came here to be with his kouhai not to be with me. I don't even think he notices me. All he cares is about his gum, his kouhai and tennis team.

We were seated this way

Table 1: Tezuka, Inui, Kaido, Yukimura, and Sanada

Table 2: Fuji, Echizen, Marui, Kuwahara, and Kirihara

Table 3: Momoshiro, Kikumaru, Oishi, and Kawamura

Oh joy his right there seating on the opposite side to the left and I'm facing the seaweed haired boy.

I took a glance on him but my chest only hurt when I saw what he was doing.

* * *

"Bakaya, stop bouncing around, you might break something" Marui said while ruffling his kouhai's messy hair. "It's Akaya not Bakaya" Kirihara yelled while Marui was laughing at him. Kirihara just blushed with embarassment and anger but Ryoma thought it was closeness so he looked away and and squeezed his fist in his shirt near the chest.

'It hurts' thought Ryoma. And what happened wasn't unoticed for a certain tensai saw everything.

Ryoma stood up and Syunsuke asked where am he's going. Ryoma mumbled "Restroom". Fuji followed Ryoma and he was about to go inside the restroom when Fuji asked "Were you jealous?". Ryoma froze and stuttered "W-What d-d-do y-you mean?". "I think Ryo-chan wants to be the one Marui-san is giving affection to. Hmmm?" Ryoma blushed beet red. "Even if I want to it will never happen." he whispered. Fuji smirked at this and pinched both of Ryoma's cheeks (which are still red from the sudden conversation about his crush) "You are just so cute Ryo-chan" Fuji said smiling. "Mou, Syusuke don't do that" Ryoma said as he pried Fuji off him and ran inside the bathroom planning to get rid of his pink face and Fuji just went back to the table. He noticed Marui glaring at him. He just smiled and said "Are you enjoying yourself Marui-san?" "Of course I am" Marui said sarcastically

* * *

Marui's POV

Bakaya is really a Bakaya. Here he was sitting in my opposite right but Bakaya kept bouncing around and I can't think of things to say to start a conversation with Echizen. He stood up and I was about to ask him where when Fuji beat me to it so I just stayed quiet. He mumbled "Restroom and his sadi- I mean tensai best friend followed him. I was watching with the corner of my eyes and saw them talking. I coudn't hear what they were talking about and then suddenly...

Echizen blushed.

He looked so cute but it hurt to know that its not for me (A/N: or is it?) I saw Fuji smirk and pinched his cheeks and I felt a pang of jelousy. How come I can't touch his cheeks and he can... Oh yeah their best friends. Echizen suddenly ran inside the restroom and Fuji came back to our table and I can't help but glare at him. He asked me if I was alright and I replied "Of course I am" because you just flirted with my biggest crush and I want to crush you right now. I added silently. Then Echizen came back.

* * *

Time skip: 2 hours

"Hey Syu, can I stay over your house?" Ryoma said in a bored tone

"Of course Ryo-chan lets have a sleep over." Fuji replied smiling "Kirihara-kun would you like to come too? Fuji said cheerfully planning something.

"I would love to, but I don't have any spare clothes." Akaya said sadly.

"Im sure Yuuta can lend you some." Fuji glanced at Ryoma who just nodded in agreement. "Would you also like to join too Marui-san? Oh and if youre worried about clothes I could just lend you some." Fuji smiled his if-you-dont-agree-with-me-you-can-never-be-happy-with-Ryoma smile which worked and he just whispered "Ok" with a sigh. This is going to be a long night.

* * *

Jackal who just planned to be olivious to everything around him because he doesn't want to get involved with his double partner's messy situatian, just ate his sushi peacefully.

Extra: What happened to the other people?

Table 1: "Who would like to try my new developed akazu its good for the body." Inui said as his eyes glinted mischieviously. "fhhsssh" Kaido hissed. "Inui please get that thing away from me before I make you run 200 laps around the shop." said Tezuka as he glared at Inui because the drink is vaporizing his sushi. Yukimura chuckled while Sanada just pinched the bridge of his nose when Tezuka hande him something. It was a painkiller. "It helps" whispered Tezuka and Sanada nodded while taking two pills.

Table 3: Momo and Kikumaru were fighting over a piece of sushi. Oishi was asking them to settle down and Taka offered getting new plates of sushi so they will have enough.

A/N: Next chapter sleep overs yay. Here's a preview.

"Saa, Echizen truth or dare?" Fuji asked

"truth" Ryoma replied bluntly.

Akaya said "Oh, I want to ask him! Echizen who is your crush?~" in a sing-song voice.

Ryoma instantly blushed and replied "Uhhm...


	4. Chapter 4 Confessions

A/N: So here's chapter 4 I hope you guys like it and I would also like to thank Orcux, Hoshi Chibi, LycanPredilection, and Mystical Crimson Dance for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis

* * *

"Make yourselves at home" Fuji said smiling to the sight before him. Ryoma has a tint of pink on his face looking at a very interesting wall, Marui also has a tint of pink on his face looking at a very interesting pot beside the door. "Sorry for intruding" three of them said in unision.

"Let's use the guestroom for our sleepover shall we?" Fuji asked. "Okay" They all replied.

* * *

Ryoma POV

I'm happy he's with me but that seaweed haired boy is also with us. I know my face is red, I can't control it anymore so I'm trying to distract myself by staring at a very_ "interesting"_ wall. I can see a tiny dot how "_interesting". _We're going to stay on one of Syusuke's guest rooms. It's a pretty big room too.

* * *

Marui's POV

I can't believe it. I'm spending the night with Ryoma... with Fuji and Bakaya but still it might be my opportunity to confess to him. I mean chances like this doesn't come too often. Not with Fuji Shyusuke around Ryoma too much. I blushed at the thought of confessing that I looked at the pot beside the door I noticed the pot has a crack on the left side how _"interesting". _

We entered the room. It was pretty big and it consists of a flat screen tv, a dvd player, four futons and a table with popcorn and grape pontas on top and a small balcony with the view of the garden. We changed into pajamas that Fuji lend us and Bakaya suggested we watch horror movies but he regretted it because of Fuji's sadistic choices on Horror movies.

Fuji was chuckling at the movie while I was sitting between a bored Ryoma and a very scared Bakaya. I have to admit it wasn't scary just plain disgusting. Ryoma yawned for the 24th time that night and yes I have been counting. "I'm bored let's do something else" He said with his 25th yawn. Fuji suggested we play truth or dare so we sat on the floor with a can of Ponta in the middle.

"I'll spin it" Fuji said. He did and it it stopped at my direction. "Truth or dare?" Fuji asked. I chose dare and I regretted it. Why? Because Fuji is a sadist and that will never change. He made me kiss Bakaya's forehead. Bakaya ws red with annoyance I can tell and I know I'm red with embarassment. I wanted to kiss Echizen not Bakaya. I glanced at Ryoma he was looking away from me.

I guess he doesn't care who I kiss.

I spinned the can and it landed on Ryoma.

"Saa, Echizen truth or dare?" Fuji asked

"Truth" Ryoma replied bluntly.

Bakaya said "Oh, I want to ask him! Echizen who is your crush?~" in a sing-song voice.

Ryoma instantly blushed and replied "Uhhm... Can you ask me another question?

Fuji just smiled and said "Ok, but you have to answer five questions. Is that okay?"

* * *

Ryoma's POV

Syusuke just smiled and said "Ok, but you have to answer five questions. Is that okay?" I agreed and braced myself from Fuji's sadistic side.

"Ok, first is it male or female?" I answered "Male"

"Second, Is he in Rikkaidai?" I blushed and said "Yes"

"Third, Is he a third year?" My blush became deeper and said "Yes"

"Fourth, Is he a Tennis Regular?" I nodded "Hai"

"And lastly is he here?" that last question made me gulp and looked away from the rest of them and whispered "Yes"

* * *

Fuji's POV

Ryoma has been suffering long enough from this one-sided love thing. It's so obvious that they both love each other so much.

* * *

Marui's POV

Did I hear right? His crush is here. Wait a minute I'm the only 3rd year from Rikkaidai here. Does that mean he likes me. I'm going to confront him later tonight. After 10 minutes of playing truth or dare we decided to go to sleep but I can't I kept on thinking of Ryoma. I went outside of the balcony but I wasn't expecting seeing Ryoma there himself...

TBC

A/N: Next chapter is the end.


	5. Chapter 5 I love you

A/N: This the last chapter. I would like to thank those that have read and reviewed to this story. This much more more of Marui's POV but tell me if you want me to add a chapter with Ryoma's POV for this.

KxK: I don't own this anime/manga.

Ryoma: If she did I would've been deflowered by now.

Marui: What does that mean?

KxK: *smirks with a dark aura surrounding her*

Marui: Nevermind I don't think I want to know.

* * *

Previously:

Marui's POV

After 10 minutes of playing truth or dare we decided to go to sleep but I can't I kept on thinking of Ryoma. I went outside of the balcony but I wasn't expecting seeing Ryoma there himself.

"Hey, can I join you?" I asked him queitly not wanting to wake up the others and ruin his time with Ryoma. His response was just a nod and I think I saw him blush for a split second. Maybe it was my just imagination but he did say he likes me right? I have hope right?

"Hey Echizen about the truth o- I started but Echizen cut me off. "About that please forget it. It's not important anyway." He whispered as a cool breeze found it's way on the balcony.

I felt shattered by his words. I snapped."Not important?" I whispered as I closed the balcony door so no one could hear us then I grabbed his wrist and pinned him harshly on the wall. I can't stop now not now. Not now that he's only five inches away.

"What are you doing? Let go of me!" He struggled but I ignored it

"How could you think that! Ever since the first time I saw you I became interested in you and I always think about you everyday and dream about you every single night. When I look at you I try so hard to make a straight face and speak without stuttering.I try not to look too disappointed when you ignore me.I look away every time you get too close with that friend of yours. I'm in love with you like crazy. So tell me what am I supposed to do when you said right into my face that I'm not important to you?" I let out my feelings that have been bottling inside of me.

My face feels wet. I'm crying? Oh great. I looked at Echizen and I felt guilty his eyes are widened with shock but there was also another emotion I saw but cannot configure what they were.

I let go of his wrists. They were blue, that must have hurt.

"Sorry" I whispered. He must be so mad right now that I forced myself on him. I turned to leave but he grabbed my arm and kissed me on the lips. Is this for real? He's kissing me I can't believe this is happening. I started to respond and licked his lower lip for permission and he gladly opened them. We both fought for dominance which I was winning actually. After all that we broke apart for the need of air.

"I can't let you go without explaining my part he said while panting. He took a deep breath and said " Since the first time I saw you I thought "What a weird guy always having a bubblegum in his mouth. I couldn't take my eyes off you and before I knew I fell in love with you. Every time you talk to I try hard not to stutter and blush and I get jealous of that seaweed haired boy every time he talks to you and when I ignore you I feel guilty because maybe you'll end up hating me. I can't get you off my mind even if I try to and at night hell I can't even sleep beacause I'm thnking about you and I want to be with you forever." Ryoma said blushing. I smiled.

"What a big confession" I teased.

"Yours was bigger!" He retorted

"Nevermind that. So this means were lovers now?" I asked blushing a bit

"Hai, I love you Bunta"

"I love you too Ryoma" and with that we both kissed.

End

Extra:

What the two didn't know a certain tensai installed cameras everywhere in the balcony and it recorded every single detail that happened.

"Fufufufu, good black mail material" a certain sadist said.

A/N: Then that's a wrap. I love Fuji my best friend tells me all the time that I'm like Fuji. Please read and review.


End file.
